


Teen Wolf Drabbles

by katikat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coda, Gen, Missing Scene, Nightmares, PTSD, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1522604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katikat/pseuds/katikat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin: Teen Wolf drabbles, as posted on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gen | Lydia | Set during De-Void

_"Well, well, look who’s no longer the crazy one?"_

She remembered saying it and laughing, almost… dancing. She had been _delighted_.

But now, watching the dark spirit wear her friend like a cheap suit, uncaring of the damage it was causing… watching the nogitsune paralyzed with the kanima venom, screaming hoarsely and giggling with its mouth taped shut… watching the bruise-like shadows under Stiles’ – _Stiles’!_ – feverishly bright eyes that glittered with madness…

She felt only sick. Sick to her stomach that she had ever found this funny. Her friend was dying – and there was nothing even remotely hilarious about that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gen | Sheriff Stilinski, the nogitsune | Set after The Divine Move

_"Did you know your son tried to kill himself?" the nogitsune whispered as it circled the sheriff, certain in its knowledge that the man wouldn’t harm it.  "He hoped to kill me too, to protect you all. But I couldn’t allow that, could I?" It leaned closer. "You could say I saved your son’s life…"_  
  
This more than anything keeps haunting the sheriff during sleepless nights, as he stands in the doorway to Stiles’ room, watching him sleep. Because he believes that _thing_ was telling the truth: his boy tried to end his life – and he, _his father,_ missed that!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gen | Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski, Melissa McCall, Sheriff Stilinski | Set after The Divine Move

"Stiles, stop it! Stop, you’ll hurt yourself!" Scott shouted over Stiles’ screams as he tried to restrain his friend’s flailing limbs. He hugged Stiles tightly from behind, rocking him gently on the floor of Stiles’ room, then he rested his head on Stiles’ shoulder, his face almost hidden in Stiles’ neck, and whispered, voice thick with tears, "Shh, shh… it’s alright. I’m here. Wake up, please, _please_ , wake up,” until Stiles came to and collapsed into Scott’s arms, sobbing softly…  
  
While Melissa and the sheriff stood in the doorway and watched them helplessly, feeling like intruders in their sons’ lives.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gen | Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski | Post The Divine Move

When the sheriff opens the front door, he looks tired, worried.

"Again?" Scott asks, frowning.

"Yeah," the sheriff confirms, letting Scott in.

Scott runs up the stairs and sneaks inside Stiles’ darkened bedroom without knocking. Stiles lies on the bed, one arm thrown over his eyes, the other resting on his stomach.

Scott sinks to the floor by the bed, not wanting to jar Stiles, and reaches for his hand.

"Scott…?" Stiles croaks.

"Let me," Scott orders, knowing nothing else will soothe the headaches the nogitsune left Stiles with. "You sleep."

And for once, Stiles actually listens to his Alpha.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gen | Stiles Stilinski, Malia Tate, OC | Post The Divine Move

"You think you can make me talk, _kid_?” the bound hunter sneered.   
  
Circling the man, Stiles looked towards the door, at Malia, who watched him placidly. If it had been Scott standing there, Stiles wouldn’t be able to do it. But they needed to know where Derek was and Malia understood that sometimes, the end justified the means.   
  
Stiles stopped in front of the man, twirling a knife in his hand. “Actually, yes, I do. You see, a nogitsune used me as a host once. I know all about pain, torture and suffering.” He leaned closer, smirking. “And people always talk…”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gen | Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski | What if Scott didn’t manage to pull back in Wolf Moon?

Scott has never hit his friend before. Ever. He abhors violence.   
  
So he freezes the moment his knuckles touch Stiles’ face but it’s too late. He can only watch in horror as Stiles’ head snaps around, bouncing off the wall behind him.   
  
When Stiles drops heavily to the floor, blinking dazedly, Scott sinks to his knees in shock and reaches out, an apology on his lips, but Stiles cringes away from his hand. Scott recoils, his shoulders slumping in misery.  
  
After a moment, he allows softly, reluctantly: “I think… I think I _do_ need help.”  
  
This can’t happen ever again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski | What if Stiles didn’t make it out of his car after his accident in Lunar Ellipse?

They find the jeep half-buried under a fallen tree.

When Scott climbs in through the passenger door, he freezes. The car smells thickly of blood and Stiles is completely still, his head resting against the driver’s door window.

Scott sits there for a moment, just looking. He’s sure, _absolutely positive_ that his friend broke his neck on impact because he can’t hear Stiles’ heartbeat over the roaring in his own ears.

When Scott finally presses his fingers to Stiles’ throat and finds it warm, the pulse steady, he almost sobs with relief.

Stiles is alive; Scott didn’t lose him.

Yet.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gen | Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski | A Lunatic coda

There’s an awkward tension between them.   
  
Scott knows he behaved like a bastard during the full moon and now shame burns in his throat every time he looks at his best friend. And Stiles… Stiles isn’t so much angry as… disappointed. In Scott.   
  
Finally, Scott can’t take it anymore. “I’m sorry!” he blurts out. “For everything. I didn’t mean…”  
  
Stiles sighs. “I know. It’s fine…”  
  
But the dejected slump of Stiles’ shoulders tells a different story. It isn’t fine. This time, the hurt might have gone too deep to forgive and that scares Scott.  
  
Because losing Stiles’ friendship’s simply unacceptable.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gen | Bobby Finstock | Set during Echo House

Bobby Finstock doesn’t play favorites with his kids. He likes every one of the little perverts. Even Greenberg. And yet, when two of his colleagues pass him by in the staffroom…  
  
 _"…the Stilinski kid won’t be in school for a few days. Apparently, he’s having a hard time dealing with his diagnosis…"_  
  
 _"Some kind of brain disease, right?"_  
  
 _"Yes, awful, isn’t it? So, his father admitted him to Eichen House for voluntary observation."_  
  
 _"The asylum?"_  
  
 _"Yes, terrible…"_  
  
… deep sadness settles over him. Because he might not play favorites, but he has always had a soft spot for Stiles Stilinski.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gen | Sheriff Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski | Set after The Divine Move

The sheriff hasn’t touched alcohol since his son’s nightmares started, before the dementia scare and the nogitsune ordeal. Or maybe even longer, since he found out that his son had died in his stead, a willing sacrifice…  
  
And he wonders if his own life was worth it as he holds his sobbing child on the bathroom floor, Stiles’ hands bloodied and cut up from where he smashed his fists against the mirror, screaming himself hoarse… In moments like this, he wants a drink so badly he can taste it.  
  
The next morning, he trashes every bottle left in the house.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott McCall, Isaac Lahey | A missing scene from Riddled

When they park the bike in front of the sheriff’s station, Isaac can’t keep quiet any longer. “Are you mad at me? Because of what I said about Stiles?”  
  
Scott stiffens, then sighs wearily. “I’m not angry, Isaac. But there are things you don’t know, about Stiles and about his family. It would be better if you didn’t talk like that in front of his dad.”   
  
He turns away but Isaac stops him. “I don’t understand.”  
  
Scott doesn’t look back when he replies softly, “Stiles’ mother died of dementia.” Then he heads off, his words hanging heavily in the air.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gen | Melissa McCall, Scott McCall | Pre-series

"Mommy? What’s… fron-to-tem-po-ral dem… demen-tia?" Scott asked haltingly.  
  
"It’s a disease," Melissa replied, rummaging through the fridge. "Bits of your brain start dying off."  
  
"That’s bad, right?" he said softly after a moment.  
  
Something in his voice made Melissa turn around. Her son looked like crying.  
  
Crouching down, she touched his shoulder. “Where did you hear that, kiddo?”  
  
"Mrs. Stilinski has it," he whispered, eyes downcast. "Will she die?"  
  
Her heart clenched painfully. “I… I don’t know, honey.”  
  
Scott looked at her, tears spilling. “What will Stiles do without his mom?”  
  
Melissa hugged him tight, blinking hard. “I don’t know…”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gen | Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski | Set post The Divine Move

"I killed Jack Drummond down at the Home Depot."  
  
Sheriff Stilinski turns around sharply. His son stands in the kitchen doorway, pale and shaking.  
  
"He caught me stealing parts for the bomb," Stiles continues softly. "He just laughed and told me to scram… I hit him with a pipe."  
  
The sheriff steps closer, gripping his son’s shoulders. “It wasn’t you.”  
  
But Stiles doesn’t listen, his eyes wide and unseeing. “I kept hitting him, again and again…”  
  
"It wasn’t you!" the sheriff tries again.  
  
"… so much blood…"  
  
The sheriff hugs his child desperately. “It wasn’t you, I swear, it wasn’t you…”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gen | Isaac Lahey, Scott McCall | Set after The Divine Move

"Chris is taking Allison’s ashes to France," Isaac says quietly.   
  
Scott knew that. There will be no funeral, not in the States. Allison will be laid to rest in the Argent family tomb, just like her mother. Only Kate, the code breaker, was denied this honor.  
  
"And I’m going with him," Isaac adds unexpectedly.   
  
Scott whips around in shock.  
  
Isaac continues softly, “First Boyd and Erica, then Allison… I loved her, Scott, even if she didn’t feel the same way. I need time.” When Scott doesn’t respond, Isaac looks at him sadly. “I need to go. Please, let me go…”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gen | Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall, Lydia Martin, Kira Yukimura | Set post The Divine Move

"She’s… _what_?!” Stiles inquires, squinting and tilting his head slightly because he must’ve heard it wrong.

Lydia blinks. “Malia, Malia Tate. She’s Peter Hale’s daughter, Derek’s cousin,” she repeats.

They’re sitting at the picnic table in the school yard so Stiles beats his head slowly, repeatedly on the wooden surface. “I’m so _dead_!” he wails.

Lydia just _looks_ at him while Kira smiles awkwardly and Scott pats him on the back, not knowing what’s going on but sympathizing with his pain.

"I should’ve known!" Stiles mumbles. "I _should have known_ the moment she punched me that she was a Hale!”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gen | Sheriff Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski | Set post The Divine Move

It’s after midnight when sheriff Stilinski returns home to find his son sitting at the kitchen table with a bottle of scotch in his hands. Unopened, he notices with relief.   
  
Without looking up, Stiles asks softly: “Does it help you forget?”  
  
The sheriff sits down, shaken and wary of saying the wrong thing. “Yes, it does,” he says cautiously, his heart hammering, “but not just the bad things. And you end up letting down people who depend on you most.”  
  
Stiles watches the amber liquid slosh in the bottle a moment longer, then he hands it over to his dad.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gen | Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski | Set post The Divine Move

"What do you mean, I’m not going?" Stiles exclaimed, following Scott.  
  
"What I said!"  
  
"Why? Because I’m _human_?” Stiles spat.  
  
“ _Yes_!” Scott roared, whipping around so fast that Stiles stumbled in surprise. “Me, Kira, Derek, Malia… If we get stabbed or shot or even thrown off a fricking building, we _will_ survive. You…“ He raised his hand helplessly, then clenched it into a fist and tapped it gently against Stiles‘ chest, voice softening, “you _won’t_. I just got you back. I will _not_ risk losing you again. So… stay put. Please, _please_ , stay put.“  
  
What could Stiles say to that?


End file.
